Operation: Grandchildren
by redlightspin
Summary: Waking up pleasantly with hangovers, hilarious horror follows. How does a cornered Arthur Weasly, ribbons that can’t be cut, a potion, bewitched hat and a ball connect? grandma wannabes


Operation: Grandchildren

Summary: Waking up pleasantly with hangovers, hilarious horror follows when Hermione and Draco see with whom they now share a common problem. How does a cornered Arthur Weasly, ribbons that can't be cut, a potion, bewitched hat and a ball celebrating the end of the war connect to it? Answer, a conspiracy of Mothers wanting to be Grandmas.

A/N:

Rowling owns the all the original Harry Potter characters and material, but this delectable plot is all mine. You heard of the ribbon hear first people!. This is my first attempt at writing a fan-fiction and as I have an unpredictable schedule at times, it is a requirement you, the readers, review so not only I feel it wasn't a waste to write, but to also gain your opinions to ensure the next chapter is better then the last. So, kind or cruel, rewind and review, the sooner it will get back to you. Please note any mistakes I make in my writing also on grammar, etc and suggestions at what happens next are welcome.

Prologue:

* * *

Draco POV

Time: 10:08 am, Sunday Morning, May 9th

Location: Malfoy Manor, Draco's Bedroom

'Mmmm, warm and OW.' Were the first thoughts that occurred to me when I woke up this morning with what has got to be a record-breaking migraine from my latest nocturnal escapades.

Lying lazily atop my warm source I smirked when I realized what I felt below and "cough" still gloved in wetness what the lucky girls when I attended Hogwarts termed the "Snake" in honor of my house mascot, were sensational curves radiating heat and along my back a left hand grabbing my butt. Feeling a slight draft from a lack of sheets and well…. Any clothes, I snuggled closer to my warm fleshy cushion tightening the hold my left arm had wrapped around her waist to bring her hips closer. With my head still resting on its' side against my mysterious shag's silky shoulder away from her head, since my head was still pounding too much for me to want to move and well being me was to lazy to move my arse anyways, I blew a smooth curl of the long chestnut hair she sported out of the way of my face and observed I had a pretty wild last night from the state of the room. I gave my mental self a congratulatory pat on the back and made a note to have a house elf sew the buttons back onto my shirt. Seeing the green lace bra next to that shirt crumpled on the floor and feeling something tying our right wrists together, 'kinky' I thought as my member twitched

'Shame I can't remember anything.'

Feeling a slight wiggle from my fellow participant I turned to observe her face. After the initial shock of discovering who provided this enjoyable moment (which my tired muscles tell me was several times) wore off, my headache became non-existent and the smirk doubled. Deciding there was no chance in hell I was going leave this situation without grasping at least one firm memory to my recollection of this momentous event proceeded to wake the know-it-all by nibbling on to my own glee, an already heavily marked neck.

Hermione POV

Time: 10:14 am, Sunday Morning

Location?

'Damn cat, always has to bother me up before I'm ready to wake.'

Ignoring what I assumed was Crookshanks kneading my neck in another countless attempt to hasten me back to the world of the living so I can fill his dish.

Murmuring "Not now, I'll feed you later."

I then proceeded to wiggle starting from my shoulders down to get further under whatever heavy blanket was keeping me warm. After all the dancing last night the warmth felt wonderful to my aching muscles and aided some small relief to the hangover promising agony when I woke. Until I got to my hips that is, where I suddenly realized I was NOT UNDER A BLANKET!

Opening my eyes warily at the first of sight of blonde hair I quickly shut them again. Even with them closed though I could still see that damned raised eyebrow and smirk that could only belong to Draco Malfoy.

Trying to pretend I was still asleep I attempted to recollect and figure out what the heck happened last night. Recalling nothing ,but guessing from the feel of what ever was binding their right wrists together, his left arm holding her close enough to leave no doubt they were naked, her left hand filled with firm flesh and the hardening 'thing' that already filled her, the evidence was leaving no room to deny it.

'Bloody Hell, I've shagged the ferret!'

Draco POV

Time: 10:16 am

I was doing all I could to contain the laugh that was threatening to show at her reaction. She must have thought I was her hairball of a cat, then she wiggled and if she thought he was going to wait she was bloody crazy, although having her feed him brought a few ideas. I already was doing what I could to restrain myself considering our position. I would've almost thought she was asleep again if it weren't for the blush that threatened to cover her from head to toe and her suddenly tensing everywhere.

Deciding on getting straight to the point (literally) before all control is gone, I covered her lips with my own. Smirking inside at her attempt to wiggle from the lip lock was a mistake for her. I moved my arm completely under her hips now to angle her better and ground into her once. Caught off guard by this she'd opened her mouth to gasp and I greedily took it, intending to taste every bit possible. Keeping the rest of myself agony still I kissed her till we were both breathless.

Hermione POV

Time: 10:17 am

'Oh ,No! NO! No Way should he be able to kiss that good or make that feel that ahhhhhh', came to mind as my eyes shot open from his movement he started snogging me before I could protest using it to his advantage to gain entry to my mouth. By the time the kiss was over I realized I could barely grasp a breath, he was holding completely still but my traitor body was doing the opposite. 'Oh, well if you can't beat them join them'

I figure, since we probably already shagged repeatedly might as well get something from this, placing a smirk on my face that would put the whole of slytherin to shame I also decided to give the smug bastard a dose of his own medicine.

Draco POV

Time: 10:18 am

At seeing her hips reaction I broke out into a grin, and from that smirk on her face she was enjoying it as much as me.

'Score I am Playboy Malfoy, master of the prudes!'

Whoa! Wait a minute, how the hell did she get on top! Little chit's got my hands pinned down like the view though, "oohhhhh!" 'Shit did I just yell out!'

Looking at that smirk now I realize its more under the category of evil revenge smirk instead of what I first assumed was sexy sultry. "ggrrrrrr" ,'Not Again!'

'Did she just raise her eyebrow!'

Wench isn't doing anything but grinding, she's close but I'm following right behind in the climax, moving what I can. Oh, it's driving me nuts not being able to touch and I think she knows because she keeps teasing me by leaning close only to pull away with those breasts.

Hermione POV

Time: 10:19 am

'Must not make noise' was my mantra as I rode mentally laughing at his frustration of not being able to do anything about it and the fact that knowing him it's probably driving him crazy being the only one making noise. I purposely made it so I climaxed first and just as he was about the follow….. held completely still while he climaxed.

Normal POV

Time: 10:23 am

"Why the hell did you stop!"

"Why the hell did you start? Get Away from me!"

(smirk) "You were the one grabbing onto my ass. Do you really have to ask Hermione?"

(scowl)"We were drunk when I grabbed your ass. I wasn't clear-headed!"

(GRIN)"You were enough to tie me to you."

Hermione stopped to view their joined wrists in frustration. There, wrapped, a giant bow big enough to cover their hands was a bright red silk ribbon binding them together patterned with gold Celtic rings and a little black card hanging down on a string from the knot.

Steadily Hermione responded, "I didn't wear any red last night I wore that gold dress…"

"and green underwear." Draco reminded her.

(scowl) "…and I'd be surprised to learn you own red ribbons Malfoy."

Draco in trying to figure what was going on grabbed the card and began to read the silver script within, while Hermione attempted to untie the ribbon bow.

"Malfoy this won't come off, do you have your wand? Malfoy?" ,turning her attention to Draco she noticed he had gone pale, quite a feat considering he was already a pale white. Taking the black card she scanned to the silver script on it:

**!CONGRADULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!**

**Please enjoy the opportunity to be the first to try out your wedding present a prototype Honeymooner Ribbon compliments of Fred and George from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes new Kinky Hyginks Line. It Comes Guaranteed to stay on for the WHOLE first week of the honeymoon.**

**W.W.W. is not liable for accidents or breakups from use of the honeymooner's ribbon, use outside of the original purpose or rendering all contraceptives magical or muggle ineffective during its use.**

* * *

Narcissca POV

Time: 10:30 am, Sunday, May 9th

Location: Malfoy Manor, Nursery

Reading the latest baby catalog for ideas on the perfect crib to update the family nursery while reclining on my private sitting room's chaise sofa, I was startled by a pair of screams resounding throughout the halls of the manor.

Giggling I said to myself "I must remember to send a thank you card to the twins for that ribbon."


End file.
